


【魔伊枪弓】林中之梦

by shenqianchi



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 魔伊枪弓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqianchi/pseuds/shenqianchi
Summary: 私设有，人兽提及，ooc预警
Relationships: 广义枪弓, 库丘林/英灵卫宫
Kudos: 3





	【魔伊枪弓】林中之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 私设有，人兽提及，ooc预警

Emiya在凌晨醒过一次，外面淅沥一夜的雨已经停了，时不时有微凉的风从山洞入口吹进来。他翻过身，把脸埋进野兽柔软的长毛里，重新闭上了眼。

接下来睡得就不大安稳，先是灵巧的长尾卷上了他的腿，接着健壮有力的爪子搭上了他的背，片刻后野兽的整张脸都挤进了Emiya颈窝处，冰凉的鼻头紧贴着裸露在外的皮肤磨蹭。

Emiya被它蹭得睡意全无，只得抬手拨正了覆盖着自己双眼的红色布条，顺便在那只野兽巨大的脑袋上拍了一下。

“睡醒了就起来，”他拉扯着野兽竖立的耳朵，指腹在耳尖上轻轻揉捏，“别捣乱。”

类狼形的猛兽舒服得耳朵抖个不停，喉间溢出含糊不清的咕噜声。它的体长近三米，大部分毛发都是绚丽的宝蓝色，唯有尾尖一抹猩红，脖颈处也点缀着几圈闪电状的白纹；眼睛被绘着同样闪电状花纹的不知名材质长条蒙住了，半咧的嘴角处露着狰狞的尖锐犬牙；四肢比起寻常犬科动物要粗壮好几倍，硕大的爪子甚至可以盖住Emiya的整张脸。

凶恶的野兽以护食的姿态把Emiya搂在怀里，可以轻松拍碎人类头盖骨的前爪此刻正按在Emiya后脑，奇长的舌头顺着脖颈湿漉漉地向上舔，最后停在Emiya嘴角处，试探着去撬他紧闭的双唇。

Emiya深吸了一口气，主动张开嘴放任野兽侵入自己的口腔，令他讶异的是，这个吻并没有像平常那样激烈到使人缺氧。刚刚醒来的野兽动作似乎格外温柔，长长的舌头探进来，喝水似的慢吞吞舔着他的口腔内壁，又依次扫过整齐的齿列，把他吞咽不及的唾液尽数卷走。

大概还没睡醒，Emiya在心里评价道。

很快野兽就放开了他，转头去舔自己的爪子，Emiya趁机从它怀里钻出来，起身朝洞外走去。

外面的天色阴沉沉的，暴雨过后的空气潮湿而凉爽，四周满布着一人多高的小树，垂坠的枝桠上挂着沉甸甸的淡红色浆果。双眼上绑着的红布没有半分阻碍Emiya的视线，相反地，异于常人的瞳孔令他眼前的世界分毫毕现。他赤脚踩在泥泞的土地上，捧着露水随便抹了抹手和脸，又摘了几个果子返回山洞里。

体型巨大的野兽还在原地趴着，身下垫着不知是什么动物的毛皮，Emiya靠着它的前胸坐下，挑了个颜色最红润的果子扔进嘴里。

这是森林里最常见的小浆果，只有指节大小，咬开后果肉很少，绝大部分都是清甜的汁液。Emiya确定了果子的成熟度后又在手心里放了一个，平托着送到野兽嘴边，而被投喂的一方对此视而不见，径直凑到Emiya面前嗅了嗅，然后贪婪地舔舐起他唇角沾到的浆果汁水。

“不吃？”Emiya收回手，把那枚果子衔在自己齿间，“那这样——”

片刻后他被扑倒在地，数百公斤重的大家伙用爪子支撑着身体虚压着身下的人，凶猛掠食的样子好似见了带血的活物。脆弱的浆果在纠缠的唇齿间爆裂，汁液的清爽和甜美瞬间盈满了口腔，一人一兽为了尽可能地抢夺这甘甜滋味而互不相让，两条舌难舍难分地卷到了一起。

这家伙舌头怎么这么长……要顶进喉咙了。Emiya在心里暗骂，身体却先一步做出了诚实的反应，双手堪堪环绕过野兽的脖颈催促它吻得更深。

舌尖被吮到发麻，空气被迅速夺走，熟悉的窒息感伴随着加倍的快感一同翻涌而上。赤裸的上身不断摩擦着野兽前胸柔软的毛，乳头早就充血挺立起来，细微的刺痛让Emiya愈发难耐，迷迷糊糊地主动挺胸去蹭它。直到唇角被兽牙划破渗出血珠，野兽才大发慈悲地松了口，转而津津有味地舔起了他的伤口。

Emiya半张着嘴，仰面躺在地上，胸腔急速起伏着，喘了好一会儿才慢慢回过神来。他已经很习惯这种过激的亲热方式，说是喜爱也不为过，仅仅是亲吻就让他躁动起来，被调教过头的身体每一寸皮肤都在蠢蠢欲动，叫嚣着想要得到更多的安抚。

现在是白天，不能这么胡闹。他给自己找了个理由，翻身想要坐起来，又被一爪子拍了回去。

同样被挑起了兴致的野兽居高临下地按着他的胸膛，故意用前爪粗糙的肉垫一下一下地蹭他的乳头，猝不及防的快感令Emiya闷哼出声。他抬起双手握住野兽粗壮的前肢，本想把这作乱的爪子挪开，最后却不知为何变成了“再用力一些”的暗示。

野兽见状愉快地咧开嘴，找了个舒服的角度半趴半压在Emiya身上，脑袋正搭在Emiya胸前，张张嘴就舔到了乳头。浅色的肉粒由于开发过度，比起寻常男性要大上好几圈，稍微给予刺激就会涨得红肿发硬，如果再用舌头卷起来吮一吮，Emiya就会忍不住挺胸把那小东西往它嘴里送了。

胸口被舔得湿乎乎一片，酥麻的快感麻痹了Emiya的理智，他抱着野兽毛茸茸的大脑袋，恍惚间产生了自己仿佛是一只正在哺乳的雌兽般的幻觉。

是不是太纵容它了？

一闪而过的念头还未成形就被打断了，野兽弓着腰身，抬起一条腿骑在他身上，滚烫的硬物顶上了他的脚心。

Emiya瞬间意识到那是什么，并且立刻从迷乱的情欲中清醒了过来。

他现在对这玩意儿很是有些打怵。

不久前禁不住恋人的软磨硬泡，加上自己也的确有些好奇，同意了以兽的形态进行交媾，那体验至今回想起来都格外令人恐惧——最敏感脆弱的部位被远超人体承受极限的巨物反复贯穿，无数次哆嗦着向前爬行又被拖回来，难以估量的痛感和快感在心头翻滚战栗，无休无止地折磨着他的精神和肉体。

最后所有的力气都被抽干，身体全然不受自己控制，被摆成分开双腿翘起屁股的姿势继续侵犯。锁骨，脖颈，乃至肩背都被兽牙啃咬得鲜血淋漓，粗重的喘息不时打在耳边，每一次都让Emiya觉得这家伙真想如同字面意义上那样吃了自己。

他抬脚踹了踹野兽的胯：“起来。”

身上压着的大家伙不为所动，自顾自地挺腰蹭他的脚腕和裤腿，它那尺寸骇人的兽根已经完全勃起了，即便隔着一层布料也能清晰地感受到不同寻常的热度和硬度。鲜明赤裸的触感令Emiya有些心猿意马，但他捏着野兽脖子上的软毛，强行把它提起来了一点。

“上次不是说过了吗，”他扯着那一小块皮毛使劲儿左右摇晃，“不能这么做了。”

嗜欲的野兽烦躁地用爪子拍打着地面，呲开牙朝他低吼，一副不达目的誓不罢休的架势。一人一兽对峙了半晌，Emiya无奈地放开手，转而去抚摸它的头顶：“好了好了，会让你舒服的，别太得寸进尺了——先起来。”

这次大家伙倒是听话地侧着身体躺到了一旁，只是急迫地不停用爪子挠地。Emiya慢腾腾地爬到它胯下，半跪着俯下身去，把脸埋进了兽类下半身浓密的长毛里。

野兽完全勃起的阴茎紧贴着他的脸，顶端已经溢出黏滑的液体，顺着柱身向下缓缓地流淌，把根部的毛打湿了一片。Emiya半握着那东西用脸颊蹭了蹭，熟悉的淫靡味道让他的头脑止不住地发热。

存留在脑海里有关上一次的记忆实在太过惨烈。野兽完全进入之后Emiya觉得自己简直无法呼吸了，五脏六腑似乎都被那根东西挤得移了位，小腹随着抽插的频率不时被顶得凸起来，手掌隔着薄薄的皮肉就能轻易勾勒出柱头的形状。更别提它射精的那段时间——阴茎顶端涨大成结牢牢卡在了身体最深处，他只能像狗一样翘着屁股，任由野兽把大股大股温凉的精液尽数倾泻在自己体内，难以言喻的疯狂快意逼得他眼前阵阵发黑，最后不堪重负直接昏了过去。

Emiya看着手里的东西，心有余悸地摸了摸自己肌肉结实的平坦小腹，然后拨开野兽阴茎根部粘着的毛，从底下开始一点点向上舔，把柱身上那些晶亮的液体吃进嘴里。

这一系列动作用“口交”来概括并不完全准确。事实上，过于粗大的肉棒根本插不进Emiya的嘴里，他只能上上下下地用舌头舔弄湿滑的柱身，唇舌所能做到的最大限度，也不过是勉强用嘴唇包裹住圆润的顶端，再在敏感的铃口处用舌尖划来划去。即便如此，野兽也还是格外喜欢这项服务，此刻头顶传来的闷闷低吼和它背后疯狂摇动的尾巴就是最好的证明。

Emiya舔了一会儿就觉得下颌发酸，改用手指围住肉棒绕着圈撸动，原本四肢摊开享受着的野兽这时突然跳起来，用爪子推着Emiya的背示意他趴下。Emiya以为它还想着之前的事，半是怀疑半是恼怒地回过头：“我说不可以——”

野兽不耐烦地晃晃头表示知道了，爪子仍然没停下来继续扯着他腰间的圣骸布。殷红裙摆般的概念礼装被掀开一角，大脑袋从底下钻进去，并且开始用牙齿撕咬他腿上的武装带，解析出进攻者意图的Emiya连忙道：“等等！……我自己来。”

开什么玩笑，这可是在杳无人迹的森林里，它不穿衣服可以化回原形，自己的裤子要是被撕坏了总不能裸奔吧。话说回来，眼前这位作为类似于“王”的存在，承诺过的事情就一定不会出尔反尔，那么它现在到底是想做什——

做什么？

圣骸布被解开整齐地叠放到身边，缠满武装带的黑色布料被扯到了膝盖以下，松松垮垮地挂在小腿上。兽爪禁锢住正在不安分晃动着的精瘦腰肢，Emiya被迫随着它的动作抬高屁股，后穴毫无保留地暴露在外，随即一条濡湿的兽舌覆了上去，舌尖在入口处反复转着圈舔舐。

Emiya愣了几秒才意识到那是什么。野兽粗糙的舌面紧贴着他最敏感的地方，不厌其烦地一遍遍舔弄，似乎连穴口的褶皱也想一并舔开。兽类的舌头格外高热而滑腻，所过之处的皮肤都被烫得几乎要烧起来，大量的唾液顺着穴口往下淌，把大腿根儿染得泥泞不堪。Emiya很快被舔得双腿发抖，腰身无力地软塌下去，整个上半身都贴在了地面上。

太舒服了。难以启齿的羞耻感和追逐快感的本能如同拉锯一般，你来我往地争夺着所剩无几的理智，Emiya觉得自己大概坚持不了多久了。他勉强回过头去试图叫停，还没来得及开口就被身后野兽的动作逼出了一声高亢的呻吟。

被插进去了，又长又软的舌头有着不可思议的灵活度，轻松地撑开穴口像蛇一样钻了进去。不平整的舌面摩擦着柔嫩至极的内壁，在腺体处稍作停留，又一鼓作气直接进入到了手指难以企及的最深处。舌尖微微翘起舔过肠道里的嫩肉，模仿着交合的节奏抽插起来，那感受和真正的性器插入截然不同，却同样令人兴奋得难以自已。

“库丘林……”Emiya下意识地把屁股撅得更高，双手用力掰开自己的臀瓣，意识开始混沌不清，“再……”

渴求的更深一步的快感并没有如愿以偿降临，原本舔得起劲的舌头反而慢慢向后退去，Emiya近乎本能地绷紧了身体意欲挽留，冷不防挺翘的屁股被人拍了一把，随后一具赤条条的健壮男人身体覆了上来。

“很喜欢吧？把老子夹得这么紧。”被称做库丘林的男人趴在Emiya耳后轻笑，完全贴合着Emiya后背的胸腔向身下人传去浑厚的共鸣。他的皮肤很白，四肢修长，肌肉线条优美而流畅，面孔相当英俊，双眼依旧被遮着，宝蓝色长发散在脑后，至腰间渐变成一种血染似的红。

后穴已经被扩张到不需要任何润滑了，粗长的阴茎随体重一压就轻松插到了底。Emiya应着他的进入猛然仰起脖颈，喉结上下滑动，溺水般地大口喘息着，敏感的肠壁迫不及待地吞吃着男人的肉棒，层层嫩肉缠裹而上邀请他往更深处探索。

库丘林掐着他的侧腰大开大合地冲撞起来，速度并不快，力道却是十成的足，每一下都堪堪退到穴口边缘，再挺腰顶进最深处。硕大的龟头刮蹭着内壁，火花般的快感自尾椎蔓延而上，一路炸开到大脑，Emiya紧抿的唇边溢出一丝低吟，肩背反向弓起，好似在等待着什么。

这是在无数次性事的调教下形成的完美条件反射，对此库丘林再清楚不过。他身下顶弄动作不停，一把拽着Emiya头发向后拉，对着肩颈处结实的肌肉张口咬了下去。

即便化成人形，刻在基因里的兽性仍在控制着他的某些行为。恋人锻炼有致的肌肉口感令他迷恋不已，鲜甜的血液味道更是无数次诱他发狂。

更让他感到欣喜的是Emiya的反应。有很多时候库丘林都会忍不住感叹，恋人的身体与自己的契合度简直达到了百分之百，仿佛他们命中注定为彼此而生。Emiya心理的抗拒过程短到可以忽略不计，而肉体的记忆速度快得惊人，几次之后他就开始学着从疼痛里获取快感，并且成功地爱上了这种痛苦的欢愉。

无论兽形还是人形，只要被咬到就会兴奋，轻微的痛感比快感更先一步传递到大脑，浅尝辄止的疼痛和随之而来的极致快感像毒品一样，尝过了滋味就再难以戒除。喜爱，依赖，主动索取，直到必须在这种扭曲的爱抚下才能达到高潮——

Emiya的身体剧烈痉挛起来，无人抚慰的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐出了几股稀薄的精液。

严丝合缝包裹着自己的湿热内壁倏然绞紧，库丘林愉快地轻哼出声，恋恋不舍地从他体内退出来，把人翻了个身。Emiya还沉浸在快感的余韵中，较深的肤色也没能掩盖住满脸的潮红，薄薄的唇半张着，双眼处的红布被打湿出一滩暗色。

库丘林抬起他修长的双腿扛在肩上，从正面重新顶了进去。刚刚经历过高潮的身体禁不得这样强烈的刺激，Emiya难受地想缩回腿，又被库丘林强硬地按在颈边，侧过头吻了吻他的脚踝。脚腕深褐色的皮肤上挂着一层薄汗，因而触感更加地滑润细腻，刚刚赤裸走过泥地的足掌温热而洁净，连半分污垢都未曾沾染。

自然之神给予精灵一族的特权，还真是让人羡慕啊。

小声的感慨没能逃过身下人的耳朵，Emiya用手肘着地支起酸软的身体，无比认真道：“说过多少次了，我不是精灵，我只是切嗣不知道从哪里捡回去的。”

提及和出身种族有关的话题恋人就会变得格外偏执而敏感，库丘林敷衍地点点头，明智地选择不再与他争论。Emiya似乎看出了他内心所想，冷哼一声，伸手环过他的后颈把人带到自己身上，用牙齿扯去了他双眼上的覆盖物。

一双猩红如淬血的兽瞳显现出来，眸中凶光四溢，因化成人形而淡去的残暴兽性再次毫无保留地奔涌而出，内中蕴藏的凛冽杀气足以令人不寒而栗。

Emiya在这双眼的注视下兴奋到抑制不住身体的颤抖，微微抬高了头去亲吻恋人的眼睑。

不应期被插入的不适逐渐褪去，还未被彻底满足的后穴饥渴地收缩着，热情地邀请入侵的异物对自己进行更加不堪的蹂躏。Emiya抬起一条腿轻轻蹭着库丘林侧腰，后者了然地低下头，有节奏地抽送着的同时也隔着红布吻他的眼睛，直到Emiya表情愈发迷乱，沉重的喘息变调成压抑的呻吟，库丘林才把手偷偷挪到他脑后那个布条打成的结上。

下一秒他的手就被拍开了，浸身于欲海情潮中的弓箭手对外界的感知仍然十分敏锐，动作也依旧迅捷利落。库丘林遗憾地收回手，知道恋人一定恶狠狠地瞪了自己一眼——看不见，但是感受得到。

“别总做多余的事。”低哑的嗓音里带着不耐和情热。

“我说，只有你能看老子，老子却不能看你，这是不是太不公平了？”库丘林狠狠咬了下他的脸颊。

相识至今他就没见Emiya把那条碍眼的红布摘下来过。他曾无数次在脑海里设想恋人眼睛的模样——是什么形状，细长或是椭圆？是什么颜色，圣骸布的暗红，如雪发丝的银白，还是和皮肤相近的暗棕？可惜无论怎样的猜测都无法得到证实，Emiya像护宝贝一样护着那条破布，无论何时都不肯摘下来。

因为不想看见不该看的东西，当时Emiya如是说。

“以后会有机会给你看的。”察觉到身上这头野兽的烦躁和不满，Emiya伸手轻抚他的头顶，手指掠过眉骨与鼻梁，温暖干燥的手掌贴合着他的侧脸摩娑，如同在用手代替双眼去“看”着他一样。另一只手探进了他的嘴里，若有若无地触碰着化为人形时依旧保留着的锐利犬牙。

简单高效的安抚，同时也是再直白不过的邀请。库丘林啃咬着身下人修长的脖颈，泄愤般顶着他的敏感点又快又狠地操弄，黏腻的水声交杂着肉体相撞的脆响回荡在洞内，淫乱却也催人情欲勃发。在这样猛烈的攻势下Emiya很快支撑不住，双臂回抱住他的肩背，指甲在他白皙的皮肤上留下一道又一道鲜红的抓痕。

爱挠人的猫儿，库丘林心想。

他顺着恋人的锁骨一路向下舔，脸颊枕着饱满柔软的胸肌，就近含住一侧乳头吸得啧啧作响，另一侧以食中二指夹住，粗暴地用拇指指腹又揉又蹭。Emiya最受不了这个，当即呻吟里就带上了一丝难耐的哭腔。

“慢……唔、慢一点……”

乳头被咬的又红又肿，酸涨的快感不断从胸前传来，混合着身下一波波的快意浪潮，激得Emiya思维混沌不清。嘴上刚说完求饶的话语，长腿就熟练地勾住了库丘林的后腰，尽可能地请他操得更深。

库丘林十分配合地整根没入到他体内，发狠捣弄着后穴烂熟的软肉，同时一手伸进他半长的头发里粗鲁地和他接吻，把那些断断续续的淫声浪叫都吞进嘴里。直到感觉Emiya盘在自己腰后的长腿开始发抖，呻吟声慢慢低弱，连呼吸都变得浅淡时才松了口，挺腰直接射进了他身体最深处。

第二次高潮来的迅猛而又剧烈，Emiya心如擂鼓，耳边嗡嗡作响，眼中一阵天旋地转的失焦。他看不清什么，更不知道自己在快感的控制下说了什么，高潮过后的身体瞬间被抽空了所有力气，Emiya索性闭上眼，任由澎湃的舒爽快意反复在体内盘旋游走，然后在极度的满足和疲惫里慢慢失去了意识。

再醒过来的时候已经是中午了。Emiya忍着酸痛坐起身，发现库丘林变回了原形，蜷在自己身旁睡得正香，另一边则放着几条不知何时出现的鲜鱼。

哪儿来的？

Emiya看了看那几条还在活碰乱跳的鱼，又看了看这只呼呼大睡的兽，觉得自己好像不怎么饿，于是又心安理得地躺了回去。

至于身边的野兽——

Emiya毫无愧疚地想，它不是早就已经被“喂饱”了么。

—The End—


End file.
